


Underwear

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Halloween, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Sterek Bingo 2017, meet cute, sbhorror, sbmeetcute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: Derek is going to kill Erica. He means it this time.He shoves his glasses back into place and resists the urge to cover himself with his hands. The fucking dance belt seems to be doing its job, but Derek is still standing in the middle of the party in a pair of white briefs.





	Underwear

Derek is going to kill Erica. He means it this time.

He shoves his glasses back into place and resists the urge to cover himself with his hands. The fucking dance belt seems to be doing its job, but Derek is still standing in the middle of the party in a pair of white briefs.

Derek regrets every life choice that ever led to Erica becoming his best friend. All of them. 

_It's just one night_ , she said. _Everyone else is taken_ , she said.

He's standing in the middle of a party in nothing but his underwear and his glasses, and he's going to kill Erica twice the moment he sees her next.

No matter what happens, he needs more alcohol.

Before he can get to the makeshift bar, Derek gets caught up in a cluster of women dancing, and he trips over someone's mermaid tail. The floor hurts when his knees hit, and his glasses get knocked off in the process.

Not to be a cliché, but Derek can't see without his glasses. He should have worn his contacts and bought fake frames, but hindsight is 20/20.

"Be careful! My glasses!" Derek fumbles to find them in the flashing light. "My glasses, fuck, I can't see without them. Someone, please-"

Someone touches his shoulder. "Darling, I've got them. Here, let me help."

The sultry British accent feels like an affectation, but Derek decides to trust the voice anyway.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, I really can't see without them, and I thought-"

"Hush." His savior gently places the glasses back on his face, and Derek blinks a few times. "There, all better."

His savior is a tall, gorgeous drag queen in a black corset and mini skirt, high black boots, lips blood-red and lined in black, dramatic eyebrows drawn on atop the smokiest eye shadow Derek has ever seen. Even under the makeup, Derek can tell the man must be gorgeous naturally.

Then, he realizes.

"Frank N. Furter, I presume."

The man's eyes light up, and Derek can feel his heart flutter.

"Absolutely right, darling. And you are…" His gaze rakes over Derek's body, and he feels fucking devoured without even being touched. "Brad Majors? Where's your fiancée?"

"I was looking for her when I fell," Derek says. He pauses, smirks. "I was caught with a flat."

"Well how 'bout that?" 'Frank' holds out his arm, and Derek takes it. "Come, we'll see if we can find your friend around here somewhere."

…

"Derek! Derek, where are you? Derek, are you-" Erica breaks through the crowd and breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I see you met Stiles."

Derek looks at the man on his arm and smiles. "Yeah, I fell and lost my glasses."

"I quite literally picked him up, darling." Frank- Stiles -drops the accent. "His glasses were about three inches away from being stomped, and he had such a cute ass. I couldn't help myself from being his knight in shining pleather."

Erica is beaming, and Derek resists the urge to squirm under the attention.

"Derek, this is the guy I've been trying to set you up with for ages." Erica smirks. "Looks like you didn't need my help after all."

Derek shrugs. "I wouldn't have come to the party without your constant pestering, so… you get some of the credit."

"We're getting coffee tomorrow," Stiles says. He wraps his arm around Derek's waist and whispers, red lips to his ears, "It's up to you if you want to get breakfast with it."

Derek shivers, suddenly even more thankful for the dance belt Erica insisted on. "If you're offering."

"Darling, I'm offering." Stiles smirks, and Derek can't help imagining those red lips around his dick. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Let me grab my coat. After that, well... lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here.


End file.
